


Lemonish

by EchoOfSilence



Series: Quantum Universe [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: Raccolta di episodi erotici, legata alla saga del Quantum Universe[Adrien/Marinette I - la loro prima volta dopo il combattimento con la creatura di Coeur Noir]«Io…» iniziò la mora, scuotendo il capo e fissandolo negli occhi, come a pregarlo di capire.E lui capì.[Rafael/Sarah I - la loro prima volta]«Vuoi per caso una confessione in carta bollata?»«Voglio che tu sia sicura di avere la prima volta con uno come me, Sarah.»





	

Titolo: Now I live through you and you through me  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,  
Genere: erotico, romantico  
Rating: NC17  
Avvertimenti: oneshot, lemon  
**Wordcount** : 986 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Se siete giunti fin qui senza leggere [Miraculous Heroes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6212326), tornate indietro e andate a leggere la storia perché questa è parte integrante dell'altra e non si può leggere da sola (a meno che non v'interessi della storia e volete solo vedere i due protagonisti...beh, farlo!): l'ho postata in separata sede perché non volevo alzare il rating dell'altra e quindi...beh, eccola qua. Il titolo è ripreso dalla canzone I see you di Leona Lewis che ho ascoltato mentre scrivevo. Detto ciò: grazie a chiunque leggerà, commenterà  e/o inserirà la storia in una delle sue liste. Grazie!

 

 

«Marinette?»  
«Io…» iniziò la mora, scuotendo il capo e fissandolo negli occhi, come a pregarlo di capire.  
E lui capì.  
Deglutì, trovandosi immediatamente sveglio: «I-io…» balbettò, abbozzando un sorriso, mentre le mani di Marinette prendevano l’orlo della maglia e la sollevavano: «Po-potrei non essere capace di fermarmi.» dichiarò, aiutando la ragazza a spogliarlo.  
«Ma io non voglio che ti fermi.» dichiarò decisa Marinette, gettando l’indumento da qualche parte della stanza e tirandolo verso di sé e verso il letto: caddero entrambi sul materasso e la ragazza gli catturò la bocca con la propria.  
«Davvero, non potrei…» mormorò Adrien, puntellandosi con le mani contro il materasso e guardando la ragazza sotto di lui; scosse il capo, alzandosi a sedere e sentendosi idiota: quanto aveva spinto in quella direzione? E adesso che stava succedendo…  
Adesso lui aveva paura?  
Marinette si mi a sedere anche lei, per quanto glielo permettesse il peso del ragazzo che le gravava sulle gambe, e con un respiro profondo portò le mani al bordo della maglia, togliendosela: «Adrien...» bisbigliò, poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia e distraendo un attimo l’attenzione di Adrien da ciò che gli stava mostrando: «Voglio che sia tu e solo tu.»  
Il biondo respirò profondamente, annuendo con la testa: «Come la mia signora comanda.» dichiarò, chinandosi in avanti e baciandola, invitandola poi a distendersi nuovamente sul letto.  
Adrien l’accarezzò con la punta delle dita: le spostò i capelli di lato e si chinò a lambirle la pelle del collo, succhiandola avido.  
«Adrien…» mormorò nuovamente Marinette, posandogli le mani sulle spalle e issandosi su, unendo al nome anche un gemito.  
«Ssh, Marinette» la intimò lui, scendendo con le labbra e lasciando dietro di sé una scia umida; si fermò, leccando la parte di pelle lasciata libera dal reggiseno, mentre le mani s’incontravano sulla schiena, cercando il modo di eliminare l’indumento.  
La ragazza sorrise, mentre lo sentiva imprecare contro il seno e poi ghignare trionfante, quando il gancetto cedette sotto le dita inesperte di Adrien; poco dopo si ritrovò nuovamente distesa sul letto, con le labbra del giovane che si dedicavano minuziosamente al loro lavoro: lambendolo, giocando con i capezzoli e poi succhiandoli voracemente.  
Brividi si propagarono sulla sua schiena, mentre nuove sensazioni nascevano dentro di lei.  
Piacere.  
Brivido.  
Desiderio di qualcos’altro.  
Qualcosa di più.  
Sentì tutto convergere in un unico punto del suo corpo, come se il suo intero essere fosse emigrato in altri lidi.  
Pulsava, le faceva quasi male.  
Inconsciamente allargò le gambe, mentre Adrien scivolava con la bocca più in basso: lasciò una scia di baci fino all’ombelico, dove giocò con la lingua e la mordicchiò leggermente, mentre le mani si adoperavano per slacciarle i pantaloncini.  
Marinette lo guardò, mentre lui si mordeva il labbro inferiore e  guardava, quasi spasmodico, le mutandine.  
L’ultima sua barriera.  
Si puntellò su un gomito, incurante del fatto di essere nuda, posandogli una mano su quella del ragazzo, ferma sul suo fianco; gli strinse leggermente le dita e lo guardò in volto: lui annuì, posando anche l’altra mano sul fianco opposto e afferrando i due minuscoli lembi di stoffa.  
Lentamente fece scivolare lungo le gambe il pizzo, tenendo lo sguardo fermo sulla zona in mezzo alle gambe e Marinette arrossì nuovamente, imbarazzata; respirò a fondo, mentre Adrien tornava a baciarle la pelle, morbido e delicato, trasmettendole scosse che si propagavano lungo il suo corpo, facendola gemere.  
Stava impazzendo e le andava bene così.  
Gli posò le mani sulle spalle, esortandolo a tornare a baciarla sulla bocca, ottenendo ciò che voleva: «Adrien.» sussurrò di nuovo, incontrando le labbra del giovane, mentre le mani scendevano ai pantaloni di lui.  
Strattonò la stoffa, afferrando pantaloni e boxer assieme e sentendo – finalmente – la pelle del ragazzo contro la sua; lo sentì scalciare via gli indumenti e, poi, salire di nuovo sopra il suo corpo con qualcosa di duro che le sfiorava nel punto più doloroso.  
L’erezione di Adrien.  
La prova che lui era eccitato, da lei.  
Lo vide allungarsi e aprire un cassetto del comodino, tirando fuori un quadratino di plastica argentata: «Prima che il tuo cervello inizi…» mormorò il ragazzo, aprendolo e trafficando con il preservativo, finché non riuscì a metterlo: «E’ stato Nino. Mi ha spiegato un po’ di cose, pensando che mi servissero.»  
Marinette annuì e lo strinse a sé, mentre i loro corpi scivolavano l’uno sull’altro, allargò le gambe, accogliendolo fra di esse e lasciando che entrasse.  
Erano animali, in fondo.  
Sapevano, istintivamente, cosa fare.  
Lo sentì.  
Caldo dentro di lei.  
Entrava lentamente, quasi timoroso, poi fu il dolore.  
Una fitta tremenda, che si mescolò al piacere che Marinette aveva provato fino al quel momento.  
Sentì Adrien immobilizzarsi, rimanere fermo, senza andare avanti.  
Pauroso di farle altro male.  
Marinette respirò a fondo, sentendo il corpo adattarsi a quella parte estranea e alzò il bacino, vogliosa di qualcosa di più.  
Perché doveva esserci qualcosa di più.  
E, come se fosse stato un segnale, Adrien si mosse, sgusciando fuori per pochi centimetri e poi ritornando dentro di lei.  
Dentro e fuori.  
Dentro e fuori.  
Come passi di una danza antica.  
Si strinsero, mentre i corpi sudati si muovevano e ogni barriera sembrava sgretolarsi: «Oddio, Marinette…» mormorò il ragazzo, spingendosi con più forza e gemendo roco.  
Un’altra spinta.  
Un’altra ancora, accompagnata dai gemiti di entrambi.  
«Di più» mormorò Marinette, inarcandosi e stringendo forte le spalle del giovane; lo sentì fermarsi e poi spingersi più a fondo; si mosse ancora, con un’altra spinta simile, mentre si chinava e posava le labbra sulla spalla nivea, mordendole delicatamente la pelle.  
Gustandola.  
Divorandola.  
La vide spalancare gli occhi celesti, osservando le labbra che si aprivano e la voce roca che urlava il suo nome.  
E allora esplose, strinse i denti e sentì tutta la tensione scemare, finire dentro di lei.  
Sentì il corpo farsi pesante e accasciarsi al fianco della giovane mentre, ansante, si girava e osservava il soffitto della camera: dunque era quello il sesso, pensò con fare stupito.


End file.
